


【宜嘉 h】Manipulative

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: #刑事律师x正义法官##论知法犯法怎么判#





	【宜嘉 h】Manipulative

挖开腐朽的根茎才能露出底下的清泉。

因宋氏父子两个案子，多达43篇报告要写的重案组组长，林强又是2个多月没有休假了。

“三月又三月，三年又三年”人高马大的林强觉得自己是棵被极尽压榨的小白菜。

“小林啊”张局走进来打断他的抱怨，“这次案件侦破还多亏那两位小同志的帮助，有没有送感谢信啊”

林强听了一个头八个大——

这两人查完案子没两天，把积攒的假期都支出跑到外国结婚去了，两家人是看直播录像参与的。自己的宝贝老婆又因眼红他们的蜜月，谴责林强半年忙碌没时间陪她，每天晚上都是“黑暗”夜宵伺候；两家的长辈因为被隐瞒觉得丢了面儿，一周给林强打2通电话，一是调查两人行踪，二是怀疑这两人案件一开始就“暗通款曲”，而留在长辈身边的“内鬼”就是林强。

“多罪并罚”的段王两家的一言堂，让年轻的警/察泪流满面，并记好工作笔记，他算是学到了比警//方还强势霸蛮的问训手法。

望了望没人，“张叔，你怎么也跟我打探，那两人真不是我放走的”张局和王家的爷爷是多年好友，曾经住的大院也近，这些孩子大部分都是一起玩着长大的。

王家除了王嘉尔的父亲从事学术教育，剩下多是实打实的法官，王嘉尔上初中也就搬离大院，一家人到高档整洁的公寓楼去住，也就因着学区的关系上了附近高中。

可以说，要不是搬家王嘉尔和段宜恩就不会遇到彼此，不会一见动心，不会花三年时间写一封不敢寄出的信，更不会改变已经有雏形的人生规划......

他们之间是无数的机缘巧合，更是冥冥注定。

刚跟张局左盟右誓的林强，速溶咖啡都没有泡好，就收到一条短信——

“已回，勿念”

一瞬间头更疼了。

虽然假期还有一周结束，两人还是提前回来完善宋家的两个案子。顺便搬到一起享受婚后生活。

“儿童的占有欲和破坏欲往往相伴而生，同时催生好奇心和学习的兴趣”王嘉尔拿着ipad写写画画，分析着宋麒溪这人的心理，“错误的引导和暗示会加剧天生的感情缺陷，因此童年阴影会导致犯罪率的增长而不是必定。”

“什么类型的童年阴影会培养出宋麒溪呢”段宜恩准备去便利店买两份便当，两人整理了书房累到不想做饭，吻了吻王嘉尔的额头出了门。

“什么童年阴影——童年”王嘉尔翻看着卷宗，再次入狱被审的宋麒溪已经神经混乱，供词阴森可怖又逻辑不明：

那个贱女人（张洛洛）要离开我，她凭什么？老子那么爱她，都求婚了，有什么不满足的。还跑，给她脸了。（把她）抓，抓起来，跪在地上求饶（的样子），真可爱啊。（她）流血到地上，早上的霞（似的），洗不干净了，要（留）在墨湖......

负责记录的公审员怕是嘴角抽上天，才把这些顺成人话。

况且宋海一辈子心狠，要说对谁好，那只能是他的独子宋麒溪。不是童年阴影...

王嘉尔走到浴室想简单冲一下，看到浴缸又想起宋麒溪，他把张洛洛放到浴缸里，那时候女孩还没死，还在向他求饶，那水下的张洛洛又是什么心态呢？

  
“老婆——”便利店里都是附近的上班族，正是午时用餐高峰，十分钟的路硬是40分钟才回来，段宜恩见没人理他还以为王嘉尔等烦了，往卧室走去

“宝贝，吃饭了”卧室里没人，段律师瞬间警觉，脑袋里闪回了很多律师、法官家属被黑//社会或违反分子挟持的案件，又想起三年前王嘉尔受得重伤，在家里寻找起来。

电话还放在他刚坐在的沙发上，人却没了影子，段宜恩又回到主卧，浴室的门开着，走进去更是吓的心脏停跳——

王嘉尔整个人潜在水里，不知道有没有意识。

“王嘉尔。”把他整个抱出来才知道还睁着眼睛，不知道想些什么，“你要新婚开始就溺毙家中，然后咱们一起上法制新闻么”

“她一定很爱他”王嘉尔没有放热水，穿堂风一过是瑟瑟的凉意。

“你！”段宜恩伸手取下浴巾，满腔的怒与无奈不知从何发泄，“张洛洛么？”还是忍者说下去。

“张洛洛被按到水里后是可以自救的，她一定是在规劝、她放不下那个幼稚的宋麒溪成为恶魔。大概是这份冷静刺激到宋麒溪，最后失手杀了她”

  
两年前的7月低，宋麒溪准备向交往8个月的女友张洛洛求婚。虽然他曾经浑浑噩噩来者不拒是个人渣，但他立志此生只爱洛洛一个人。70分漂亮，150分好性格的张洛洛，比宋麒溪择偶的200分满分还高了20分。

兴致高昂的宋麒溪躲在张洛洛公司公园的树后，等着她下班出门就献上戒指，他那辆拉风的法拉利就挺在路旁，早向交警交了几倍的罚款一直停着，洛洛同意后就带她去订好的会所吃饭。

订婚时一切从简，张洛洛怕大少爷的身份被自己普通白领影响，不让对外宣扬，曾经有个对头的狗仔小报拍到了模糊的照片，还是他高价压下去的。现在两人就要结婚，一定把缺少的牌面都补起来。

在树后喂了半小时蚊子的宋麒溪却看到，张洛洛和一个男人挽着手从大楼里出来，分开时那男的还吻了张洛洛。怒火中烧的宋麒溪转身就走，用手机给她发了一则信息“今天来别墅这里”

城西的别墅是宋麒溪的成人礼，最近为了张洛洛上班方便，他特意在公司附近买了套小公寓，今天是回不去了。

“麒溪？”张洛洛来过几次这个别墅，只有宋海特意派来从小照顾宋麒溪的阿姨，她放下包就往楼上的小客厅走。

“啊——”  
“那男的是谁”宋麒溪从后面掐住张洛洛的肩膀，把她往矮凳上摔，“你的办公情侣么，里面一个外面一个？张洛洛，你好手段啊”

“那是我同学，好久没见，没想到来我们公司上班了”张洛洛知道自己男朋友是个大少爷脾气，有时候还有些不管不顾的“霸总式”暴力倾向，平时他控制的很好，也尊重自己，她就没有放在心上。

“同学又亲又搂？你骗傻子呢”宋麒溪觉得自己有些控制不住，那些压抑着的负面情绪在脑袋里跳跃，超于爱情的独占和伤害欲。

张洛洛翻出手机“你看，这是我和他聊天记录，他是第一天上班，我们刚加了微信。我俩上学时关系好，今天就一起出门。不过他亲我我也吓一跳，我推开了你没有看到么”

“没有”宋麒溪觉得张洛洛内心有鬼逃避问题，伸手拉她，想站起来吵架。可是张洛洛以为宋麒溪要和她动手，用力拍着那只抓着她的手对抗。

“张洛洛你这个jian女人”宋麒溪见她反抗更加认定内心猜想，用力地踹着她坐的矮凳想拉她起来。可是张洛洛用力咬到他的虎口疼的宋麒溪松手将她摔在地上，踹走的矮凳撞上了茶几，坠落一把尖刀正插在她的胃腹部。

“洛洛——”宋麒溪从回来就是混沌的，现在头疼到极尽晕厥，他不懂为什么洛洛出了这么多血，连忙抱她去浴室防水冲洗，“洛洛别怕，洗洗就干净了”为什么一直在流！

张洛洛疼痛难耐，但不是重伤，刺入不深，推着宋麒溪的手臂想让他去叫救护车，自己也挣扎着要起来，

“不许走，不许”宋麒溪像是修罗附体，疯狂的可怖，“不许去找那个贱男人，留在我的身边”边说着边将张洛洛按到积攒的浴缸水里。

张洛洛拼命挣扎，她知道自己可以扳过宋麒溪，他也在害怕手劲小的惊人，她更知道可以还有个阿姨在楼下，大声喊救命就可以获得一线生机。可是失水与缺氧的晕眩让她的记忆好似走马灯的回溯，那些宋麒溪的“混蛋行径”渐渐消散，记起的全是这个人对自己的好和爱意。

若是抢救恐怕也活不了了，“麒溪呀，我不怪你，带着我这份好好活下去吧”话音变成水泡消失在水里。这个容貌平平的女子停止挣扎，眉目平和的死去，倒像只艳丽的水鬼。

霜溪见石如清洛，烟树参云似故林。

“她一定很爱他”王嘉尔将尸检与宋麒溪的供词放在一起，串联起两年前这个悲剧的开端。若是张洛洛知道，宋麒溪这两年都没活清醒，把杀//人当作对自己的追忆，恐怕当时拔出刀子都要解决这个人渣。

“咔嚓”落锁的声音唤起王嘉尔的意识，他被段宜恩用亮晃晃的警用手铐//铐在床头。

“这从哪来的”

“小姨子（林强的老婆，王嘉尔表姐）给的，说是新婚礼物”

“小姑子”

“没差别”段宜恩将王嘉尔浴袍解开，“坦白吧，为什么在浴室进行谋杀行为？”

“...”王嘉尔觉得段宜恩的成熟稳重绝对是装的，他只是想通后觉得压抑才进水里冷静，碰巧赶上段宜恩从外面回来。

“快说，不然我动手了”说完就顺着王嘉尔还湿润的锁骨往下摸，痒的王嘉尔抬腿就要踢他胫骨

“还敢袭警？知法犯//法，信不信我用‘警棍’处理你”边说边解腰间皮带。

“咳咳，”懂了‘警棍’的王嘉尔耳尖通红，晃着被铐着的胳膊，“彼此彼此”

段宜恩凑近同王嘉尔接吻，安抚地摸他每一块紧绷的肌肉，“一会儿别用力挣扎，这个没护垫磨破皮，我该心疼了”伸到下面撸了两把王嘉尔的性器，就去够抽屉里的润滑剂和套，王嘉尔也看到那满满一抽屉，咬着牙忍了一下

“这么多，你tm是想精尽人亡么”还是没忍住。

“你怎么不信你老攻”刚刚的水就着润滑剂，顺利滑进一根手指。

滋滋的水声让王嘉尔想起他们20岁那时，血气方刚又闲来无事，大学期间开过的房比学的学分还多，时不时滚在一起处于发情的状态，后来实习和工作让他们忙碌起来才渐渐冷却这方面。

扩张的够了，段宜恩带上套，压着王嘉尔的腿慢慢插进去，“想什么呢”

“想你以前，纵欲的狗崽子”这段休假两人做的不少，王嘉尔适应的很快，用空出的手搭着段宜恩的肩，让他进出的更省力一些。

“原来宝贝怀念那个时候”刚洗后的王嘉尔透着一股奶香，段宜恩抿着嘴唇含咬，啃了啃王嘉尔胸前两粒红珠，仰头用饱含情欲的低音“汪——”

那是过了很久，王嘉尔都忘不掉的活色生香的画面，段宜恩气质出尘，好多小迷妹都说他是神仙哥哥，可这神仙哥哥红着眼尾，表情是活络的艳丽。

“20岁才是狗崽子，你现在，”王嘉尔被顶在床板上，气都喘不匀，“现在是条中年危机狗”

段宜恩实在不懂宠物狗这种吃吃睡睡的，谁给它的勇气有中年危机；也不清楚一条罹患中年危机的狗怎么叫，向上咬了咬王嘉尔喉结，“汪汪”

“...”王嘉尔最近胸口失手，两个乳尖被玩的又酸又肿，只有段宜恩亲的时候，酥酥麻麻的有快感

段宜恩见他不理自己，停止舔咬，伏在王嘉尔唇边“狗崽爱你，中年狗爱你，老狗也爱你”

他们像是回到刚刚在校外租了第一间属于两人的小公寓的22岁，手里压着棘手的案子，可是厨房有饭，身旁有你，纵使星河倒转，也有迹可循。


End file.
